The Sympathetic Ashikabi
by MyGhostWriter
Summary: This is a story of an OC Protagonist, who is a practitioner of a non traditional type of magic. He's more strong willed and competent than Minato, who won't be making an appearance. He's originally from the US, in Japan on business when he comes across Akitsu in the park one night, whom he feels an instant connection with.


Author's Notes: Well, this is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave any comments, criticisms, or suggestions. I really enjoy Akitsu and that's the main reason I've decided on writing this, whatever direction I end up taking this she will play an integral part in the story. The character in this story is an original character who can use Sympathy Magic, which I will explain throughout the story, I was never a fan of Minato and his weak willed nature. I don't plan on including him in the story I have no definitive plans to keep to any other pairings, you may treat this as an Alternative Universe.

The Sympathetic Ashikabi

Chapter 1: The Broken Wagtail

"Thank you once again for coming all the way down here for this Richard-San, It's a truly beautiful piece as I've come to expect from you work. This will make a wonderful addition to my collection" the man said with a deep bow.

"The pleasure was all mine Nobu-San, It is an honor to have one of my paintings included in your collection. To tell you the truth I'm very excited to finally be visiting my Grandmother's hometown, I should be thanking you for allowing me the opportunity to finally visit." Richard said with a polite bow.

"I'm sure you wont be disappointed, there are many things to do and see here in Tokyo, and please don't hesitate to call if there's anything you need, and I will do my best to assist you".

"Thank you Nobu-San, I appreciate that, until next time" Richard said with wave.

* * *

'Wow, what a beautiful city, I'm not sure where I should go first. Maybe I should have picked up a guide book somewhere.' Richard was currently walking through a park on his way back from delivering his commissioned painting when something caught his eye. A young woman who appeared to be completely naked save for a lab coat, was sitting all alone on a bench in the middle of the park. Everyone just kept walking by her trying to pretend like they didn't notice.

As he got closer he could see the empty look on her face as she stared down at the ground. No, more than just empty, he could see the sadness hiding beneath that apathetic mask. 'Is that blood on her lab coat?'

"Excuse me Miss, are you okay?" he asked stopping in front of the young woman.

She didn't seem to acknowledge his presence however, she just continued staring down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I hope I'm not scaring you, it's just that you looked like you were in trouble sitting all alone here like this, I wouldn't feel right just leaving you here if you needed help" he said as he squatted down in front of her.

She finally looked up at him with an blank expression, and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, with her short, light brown hair, and grey-blue eyes, not unlike his own. Even the strange red tattoo she had on her forehead did nothing to detract from her beauty. Not to mention her very attractive figure, which was barely covered by the thin lab coat. It took more than a little self control to keep from looking her over more closely. 'God, what is wrong with me, this is definitely not the time to be ogling her'. He mentally chastised himself.

'What does this man hope to gain from talking to me, can't he see for himself that I'm broken? I have nothing to offer him, I can't even be winged anymore, not after what those scientists at MIB did to me, I'm useless. Maybe he just doesn't understand, If I just tell him, he'll leave, just like everyone else'.

After she finally gathered her courage she replied in a quiet voice, "I am broken, I can no longer find my Ashikabi, I am useless." before breaking eye contact to stare at the ground once more, fulling expect him to leave now that he knew the truth. 'No one would want a broken number like me... no one'.

'Broken, she doesn't seem like she's hurt anywhere physically, but she's saying she can't find her "Ashikabi" now, whatever that means. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I know that she needs help, and that's all that matters right now. He quietly stood up and removed his coat before gently draping it over the Woman's shoulders and sitting down a respectable distance away from her on the bench.

The woman shocked at this Stranger's kindness looked over to him while unconsciously pulling the coat tighter over her shoulders, relishing in his warmth as he sat down beside her.

"I don't know exactly what happened to you, but when I look at you, I don't see someone who's broken, and certainly not someone who's useless. What I do see, is a woman who's clearly in trouble, and if you let me, I'd like to help you." he said with a gentle smile. "My name is Richard, may I ask what yours is?"

'I don't understand, I told him that I'm broken, but instead of leaving... he gave me his coat, he sat down next to me, he offered me his help. Why would he go so far for someone like me, when I'm just a stranger to him. How can someone be so kind' she thought as the warmth in her chest continued to spread throughout her usually cold body'.

"Akitsu... My name is Akitsu". She said as she pulled the coat even tighter over her shoulders.

"It's a pleasure to meet your Akitsu" He replied with a smile. "If you don't mind, I'm staying in a hotel not too far from here, I could give you some clothes, and make us something to eat while we talk." he said as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Let me stop you right there, I don't know who you think you are, but I already had my eye on this one, and I plan on adding her to my collection, so if you know what's good for you, you'll walk away while I still let you." said the arrogant teenager as he stepped out of his limo.

The teenager was dressed in an expensive looking and particularly effeminate, frilly white suit. While the taller older looking man who followed close behind him was dressed in black with a orange scarf and carried a sheathed sword with him.

"I don't know who 'you' think you are, but I think I have a pretty good idea. 'Akitsu', isn't a collectible, she's a person, now why don't you run back home before you miss your curfew little boy." Richard spat back as he stood and positioned himself in front of Akitsu.

"Do you have any idea who it is your talking to? The name's Hayato Mikogami, and 'Akitsu' here is broken, she can't even be winged, but such a rare piece will be an excellent addition to my collection. Now that you understand I'll tell you what, I'm in such a good mood that I've even decided to let you live, so be grateful and run along".

"I couldn't care less who you say you are, because I can see for myself what you are, a spoiled little brat who's had everything in his life handed to him and treats others like their objects. I have no intention of letting someone like you anywhere near Akitsu. The only broken person I see standing here is you".

'I can't believe he's standing up for someone like me... he doesn't just see me as someone who's broken... he thinks I matter'.

Mikogami let out an indignant huff before replying, "This is what I get for bothering to talk with a peasant like you, enough of this, Mutsu show him his place".

The man apparently named Mutsu, stepped forward at his masters command with a nod as he stared Richard down and said "You should have left when you had the chance".

He continued approaching as Richard casually reached into the small pouch on the back of his left hip and retrieved a small glass jar of white powder before throwing it down at Mutsu's feet, who reflexively took a small step back as the white powder begin to spread. Richard reached down to the device on the right side of his belt buckle while turning around and shielding Akitsu with his body before finally hitting the release.

Mutsu barely had time to begin jumping back before an explosion went off and knocked him off his feet. 'Tsk, I let my guard down because he was a human, no more playing around' he thought to himself as he got to his feet.

Richard looked back to see that Mutsu had managed to stand up after a point blank explosion. 'Just what the hell is this guy'?

"Not a bad trick, but now I'm pissed off!" shouted Mutsu as he gripped his sword and dashed forward at a ridiculous speed. Richard barely could keep up with his movement let alone react, it looked like it was all over before the surrounding temperature suddenly plummeted and giant shards of ice shot forward causing Mutsu to change course mid-step to avoid them. Grunting as he landed, apparently at least somewhat injured from the earlier explosion.

"I will not allow you to harm my Ashikabi" said Akitsu with a unusually fierce tone. As she stepped in front of Richard.

'I guess that explosion took a lot more out of me than I thought, I don't think I can defeat a single digit right now'.

"I don't like these odds, we're getting out of here" said Mutsu as he retreated to his Master's side.

"I wanted her Mutsu, I wanted her for my collection!" Mikogami whined.

"My priority is keeping you safe not retrieving the scrapped number. Don't you have enough toys at home anyway" Replied Mutsu, as he picked up Mikogami in one arm before jumping back towards there limo.

"Fine, keep that broken number for what little good it'll do you, don't think this means I'll let you win the game!" Mikogami shouted as they pulled away.

Richard sighed with relief as the two drove off, 'I don't know what kind of game that kid is talking about, but that guy with him wasn't normal, who gets up and just shrugs off an explosion at point blank range like that. Then again Akitsu was pretty amazing just now too, she was controlling ice with some kind of magic that I've never seen before. My life just got way too interesting.' he thought as he turned back towards Akitsu just in time to see her falling.

"Whoa there I got you, and thank you Akitsu, you really saved me back there. Come on, I'll carry you back to the hotel." he said as he hoisted Akitsu onto his back, supporting her legs while she held onto him and gently nuzzled up against his neck.

* * *

Akitsu stirred to the delicious smell of food assaulting her nose, sitting up to find herself in bed with her Ashikabi across from her in the Kitchenette cooking. Apparently hearing her rustling Richard looked over his shoulder at her with a smile. "Looks like your finally awake, I was going to let you sleep until after dinner was done, you seemed pretty exhausted. I laid out some clothes for you on the nightstand, hopefully they fit all right, if you feel up for it, you have time for a quick shower before dinner is ready." he said before turning back towards the stove.

"Thank you Master, these clothes are more than acceptable, I will go and take a shower then." Akitsu replied getting up and carrying the change of clothes with her towards the bathroom.

'Did she just call me Master... and she called me her Ashikabi earlier too... I guess I'll ask about that later too.' Richard thought as he continued to cook dinner.

* * *

Akitsu returned dressed in her borrowed T-shirt and sweats just as Richard was setting out dinner.

'Wow, I thought this earlier when I carrying her... but yeah... those things are huge. Giant boobs in a thin T-shirt with no bra, as if I didn't already have enough on my mind'.

Mentally shaking his head he said "Hey, good timing Akitsu, have a seat, it's nothing fancy but I hope you enjoy". Richard had prepared Spaghetti with meat sauce, garlic bread, and a side salad.

"It looks delicious Master, thank you very much for preparing dinner" Akitsu replied with a small smile seating herself at the table.

'This is the first time I've seen her smile, it makes her look even more beautiful than usual. What is it about this girl, it's almost like she has some sort of magnetic pull over me. We've just barely met and being here with her already feels like the most natural thing in the world to me. It's not like she's the first beautiful woman I've ever come across... though maybe that's an understatement here, this woman with put models to shame with looks and a figure like that. There's more to it than that though, I just can't put my figure on it'.

"Your very welcome Akitsu, I'm glad to enjoy your company for dinner" he replied her smile naturally causing one of his own. "That's the second time you called me Master though, and before that you called me your Ashikabi, what do you mean by that exactly"?

"You cared about me when no one else did, you gave me your coat to keep me warm, and you offered me a place to stay, and even now you've made this delicious looking dinner for me. You stood up for me, you said that you didn't see me as someone who was broken, you were willing to risk you life to protect me from those two. After experiencing all of your warmth, I now know that I want nothing more than to be by your side, even if I can't be winged by you, I wish you to be my Ashikabi, I'll do anything you ask of me Master, please just allow me to stay with you. She said with a look of deep longing in her eyes, trembling out of fear of being rejected yet again.

"I still can't say I entirely understand everything that's going on, Ashikabi's, or being winged, but I understand your feelings when you stay that you want to stay with me Akitsu. Ever since the first moment I saw you, I've felt a pull towards you, and it's just been getting stronger the more time I spend with you. I didn't know how to bring this up, I wanted to help you, and felt like I'd be taking advantage of you while your vulnerable, but if you feel the same way, then Akitsu, there's nothing I'd like more than for you to stay here by my side. We can talk about everything else after dinner, I'm sure you've got to be hungry, but please call me Richard".

Smiling with tears welling up in her eyes she couldn't help but feel grateful towards him, he cared about her, she could stay by his side, her life would finally have a meaning again, "Thank you Richard-Sama, thank you so much".

'Richard-Sama huh' he thought with a wry smile 'well I can't say I dislike that'.

* * *

After dinner Akitsu told Richard everything she knew about the Sekirei plan, and the Sekirei themselves, while he calmly took in everything, occasionally interjecting with a question or two of his own until she finally finished her explanation.

"You seem to be taking all of this relatively calmly Richard-Sama".

"Well, to be completely honest, my life hasn't exactly been entirely normal up until this point anyway. When you protected me from Mikogami's Sekirei Mutsu, you said you were manipulating ice which basically seems like magic. Well, you probably didn't notice, but what I did earlier was also a form of magic, though not quite as cool as yours and I don't mind admitting to being a little jealous" he said with a small chuckle and a teasing smile.

"Thank you Richard-Sama" replied Akitsu a small blush appearing on her pale cheeks. "Then that wasn't just some type of explosive you used earlier"?

"Well, yes and no." he replied reaching into the small pouch on his hip and retrieving a small glass jar filled with white powder, identical to the one he had thrown at Mutsu earlier that day. "This is just common all-purpose flour like you'd find at any grocery store. By throwing this jar against the ground, not only did it break, but the kinetic energy from the impact caused the flour to disperse into the air. Then I used this" he said while un-clipping and holding up small metal device resembling a tape measure "to trigger the explosion by igniting the particles of flour floating in the air resulting in it's rapid combustion".

"I don't understand Richard-Sama, how did you ignite the flour with this, it appears to be nothing more than a simple measuring tape?" replied Akitsu as she examined the device that was handed to her.

"Well, that's where the magic, or more specifically, the Sympathy Magic comes into play. That device is exactly what it looks like, a measuring tape. I modified it by removing the tape component, and replacing the spring that allows the tape to retract with a stronger one, as well as reinforcing the catch that holds it in place. After the device has been wound up, the tension in the spring is stored as what's known as potential energy. Unlike Sekirei like yourself who somehow produce energy that fuels their particular abilities, Humans like myself are unable to do so. So the few of us who are able, make use of energy conversions by linking objects together through our mind".

"So when the catch on that device is released, the potential energy of the spring is converted into kinetic energy that I then link to in this case the particles of flour in the air and convert it into heat. Causing the particles to ignite and eventually resulting in the rapid combustion, or explosion. The catch to all of this is the energy lost during conversions."

"What do you mean Richard-Sama"? Akitsu replied with genuine interest.

'It feels nice to be actually be able to talk to someone about this, finally someone I don't have to hide everything from, she understands and just accepts me for who I am, and she isn't afraid, she's actually interested I hearing about this. Is this what it finally feels like to be accepted by someone so unconditionally' he thought as a smile appeared on his face.

"Well there are a lot of variables to account for, some more obvious and some more seemingly nonsensical, but the basics are that without a connection to the object your trying to affect, even the most talented caster is going to suffer from severe losses in energy during conversion, making it all but essential to have one. Basically, I need to be in contact with a similar object of the one I'm trying to affect, the more similar the objects are, the more receptive they are, or sympathetic, if you will".

"For instance, say I want to lift this fork without touching" he says as he sets a fork down in front of him. After concentrating for a moment he continues "Akitsu, try lifting up your own fork while watching mine." She then lifts up her fork like she was told, and sees that his fork mirrors her own. Smiling she playfully moves the fork to gently poke Richard causing him to laugh.

"Okay, now set it back on the table for a moment" he says while mentally releasing the connection between the two forks. "Now that fork should have been about twice as heavy as usual while I had the two connected, does that sound about right?

"Yes, it that would seem to be an accurate estimate Richard-Sama".

"Now place the fork on your plate and hold it in one hand please". After again establishing another mental connection he continues, "Now that knife should be roughly the same weight as the fork, and when you pick it up it will also pick up my plate." As she does she notices it quite a lot heavier than what she's holding in her other hand.

"It seems to weigh at least three times as much as the other." before setting everything back down.

Mentally breaking the connection once again. "That's basically what I was talking about, since the objects were so dissimilar, you had to exert nearly three times the amount of energy to accomplish the same thing.

"The coating of flour on these jars is intentional then" Akitsu replied with a small smile which was reciprocated by Richard with an even larger one.

"Very perceptive Akitsu, your exactly right. The flour on the outside of the jars rubs off onto my hand giving me a very quick way to make a connection with the flour that disperses in the air, and then I use the energy from the modified tape measure to ignite it".

"I can see that this Sympathy Magic takes quite the bright mind to effectively use it Richard-Sama." replied Akitsu with a bit more warmth in her voice than usual.

Richard couldn't help but notice once again how happily he's been sitting here talking with Akitsu, from learning about the Sekirei, to explaining his magic. He couldn't help but feel the warmth she was offering just by her simple acceptance of him.

"Thank you Akitsu... for saying that, but also for being here with me, for accepting me for who I am. Sitting here talking with you, I didn't realize it until now, but this is something that's been missing from my life. When I saw you sitting there alone in the park tonight, maybe the reason I felt such an instant connection with you was because I could relate to that feeling of being all alone, afraid that no one would accept you. I might not be able to wing you, but I can accept you, just as you are. Akitsu, I'd like to formally ask you this time, would you please be my Sekirei, and allow me to become your Ashikabi"?

Akitsu could feel a deep gratitude filling her as she approached her Ashikabi, but more than that, an unbearable heat building up from the entire time he's been talking, raising further still when they embraced and finally exploded throughout her entire body when they kissed, causing her mind to go completely blank with pleasure as icy blue wings shot forth out from the newly formed Sekirei crest on her back as the one on her forehead began to disappear. Tears began to well up in her eyes as they finally broke the kiss. Her enraptured face far from the cool apathetic mask she normally wore as she stared lovingly into Ashikabi's eyes, no longer just in name, but now in bond as well.

'This shouldn't be possible, I shouldn't be able to be winged. I was broken all this time up until this very moment, but he fixed me. He completes me like I never thought possible and gave me what I've been longing for, but never thought I'd have for all this time. He accepted me, even knowing that I was broken. I will do everything in my power to stay here beside him. Nothing will ever separate me from this warmth ever again'.

"Sekirei number 07 Akitsu, is yours, now and forever. This is the ice of my pledge, shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi". She said, tears still falling down her face.

"I didn't think I believed in fate, but I can't think of any other way to describe my meeting you, I love you Akitsu".

"And I love you Richard-Sama" she replied before once again being engulfed in a passionate kiss as they made their way towards the bed.


End file.
